


Flaws

by iseestars



Series: Transgress [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Job, First Times, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseestars/pseuds/iseestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first times of Oliver and Slade on the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Slade touched Oliver: a hand job.

_When all of your flaws and all of my flaws_  
 _Are laid out one by one,_  
 _A wonderful part of the mess that we made,_  
 _We pick ourselves undone._  
 _\--Bastille // “Flaws”_

It was early. The sun had just barely crested the horizon and was painting the treetops a dark green that hid the details of the leaves, but left the oranges and pinks of the sunrise brilliant and picture-perfect. Birds sang, hidden in the dense foliage, and some small animals scurried to find the last bit of morning food and shelter from the humans that would soon rise from the ruins of a downed plane.

Oliver had already awoken, and he noticed one thing immediately: the erections that he had been ignoring and willing away every day had caught up with him. After a wet dream about Laurel and then her sister Sarah, his manhood ached from lack of attention. Finally, the young man gave in. He had walked to the edge of the trees and, with his back to the plane that served as shelter, he unzipped his pants and let them hang open. For a few strokes, it was fine. But he could tell that he wouldn’t be able to come. His hand and spit just wasn’t enough.

Oliver huffed and rested his head dejectedly against the nearest tree. He halfheartedly pulled on his hard dick, starting to give up. He wanted to cry. His dick and balls hurt to the point of causing stomach discomfort. He tried thinking of Laurel, then Sarah, even Shado, but nothing could distract him from the uncomfortable feeling of his calloused hand.

“Need help, kid?” The deep voice was a surprise. Oliver’s hand shot away from his cock, and he tried to button his pants as fast as possible. He turned to see the silent mercenary, who had made no sound until he spoke.

“What?” Oliver sounded stupid, and he knew it. He knew he was caught, and he tried to nonchalantly hold his hand over his rock hard dick. The lightest touch of his hand caused extreme discomfort and he winced.

Slade’s face was serious, but something in his eyes held a playfulness that Oliver couldn’t quite place. He was shirtless and his pants rode low on his toned hips from sleep. His boots weren’t even attempted to be tied, laces coming out of a few eyelets and hanging loosely around his calves. “I asked if you needed help?” His eyebrow rose and he stepped forward, the playfulness from his eyes leaking into his face and then his body language. The way he sauntered to stand in front of Oliver was enough to make the younger man’s cock twitch uncomfortably against his hand.

Oliver shook his head and mumbled something about being fine under his breath, but the large toned body blocked his way. A strong tan hand flattened against his own bare chest, and he shuddered as he tried to hold his ground. The younger man took a step back, ran a hand over his face, and concentrated on what he wanted to say. “I said I was fine,” he muttered louder this time. He took a step to the side, planning on walking around Slade and possibly laying back down for an hour or two.

Before he could even take a full step, the Australian manhandled Oliver into a compromising position. Oliver’s back rested against Slade’s chest, and a strong arm was wrapped around the smaller man’s torso to keep him in place. The hand that wasn’t busy holding the American still was ever so slowly wandering down to the haphazard button. It was like second nature for the practiced hand, and the button popped easily, revealing Oliver’s pale length.

“Slade, I—oh fuck,” the younger man gasped as a large hand wrapped around his dick. His knees buckled, and he would have fallen if the arm around his chest didn’t catch him in time. His eyes rolled back into his head as a pleasurable heat washed over his entire body.

Slade snickered ever so softly in his ear and murmured, “Relax.”

For once, without complaint or a smart remark, Oliver complied. His knees were weak and the only sounds that escaped out of his mouth were pleasured sighs. The stranger’s experienced hand stroking his length brought his orgasm on quickly. “Slade, I-I’m gonna—” The words caught in his throat as his body was flushed with pleasure.

“Come, kid,” the older man whispered into his ear. His warm breath caressed Oliver’s ear as his hand sped up its rhythm. He shifted his body so that the younger man could feel his hardening dick press against his ass.

Following his orders, Oliver came. His spunk flew up onto his chest and dripped over the tan hand coaxing him through his orgasm. His knees buckled and he was once again supported by the muscular man behind him. While his chest was still heaving, Slade wrapped one of the American’s arms around his shoulders and helped him walk back to his small cot. When he laid the younger man down, the Australian helped him fix his pants and he found a ripped cloth to wipe the drying cum off of the pale chest below him.

Oliver had already been drifting off, but a barely audible, “Thank you,” fell from his lips.

Slade smiled again, the same mischievousness from before peaking through his eyes. “Just relax, kid,” his deep voice reassured.

Slade slid back into his bunk, and the last thing Oliver saw before he fell into a blissful sleep was the older man’s hand moving under his blanket.


	2. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Slade touched Oliver: a blow job.

  
_All of your flaws and all of my flaws_   
_They lie there hand in hand_   
_Ones we’ve inherited, ones that we learned_   
_They pass from man to man_   
_\--Bastille // “Flaws”_

When he awoke, the sun was high in the clear blue sky. He must have slept longer than he meant to, and Oliver knew Slade had to be upset. He was almost scared to get out of bed in fear that the Australian would be in the mood for some harsh training. It had been quite a while since Slade had been angry at Oliver, and just as long as the hand job that left Oliver wanting more.

The American looked around, ever so slightly relieved when no one was around to chastise him for sleeping in late. Shado and Slade were either training, hunting, or investigating a chance off of the island. They were probably doing a combination of any two.

Oliver even let his mind wander to the thought that maybe Slade had finally gotten his wish with Shado. His love for her was no secret, and the young man laying in his bunk was no fool. Slade was in love with Shado, and his love was fathomable.

After Slade’s help, Oliver found it easier to come. His own hand was still difficult to pull pleasure from, but the American was able to make it work. With the thought of Shado bent over, taking Slade’s dick, moaning as loud as she could.

That was all it took for Oliver to feel his erection grow in his pants, twitching and straining against his zipper. He slid both of his hands under his blanket and swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. Without a second thought, he was running one hand over his hard dick while the other held onto his balls.

As he worked himself, he tried to stay focused on Shado getting fucked, but his mind kept wandering past her. His imagination moved through her, straight to Slade, and all he could imagine was Slade’s muscular, tan, toned body covered in sweat as he moaned and lost his usual self control to pure pleasure. His mind went even farther, and he could feel himself below Slade, getting fucked into the foliage.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer and he knew that he was about to come, but a voice split through the air. “You never give up, do you, kid?” His sultry voice cut through the silence like a knife, and Oliver nearly fell out of his bunk.

“Have you ever thought of giving a little bit of warning?” He pulled his hands from below his blanket, but the damage was done: his dick was so hard that it hurt as the blanket scraped against it.

Slade’s eyes had never lost their playful gaze since their first intimate encounter, and today was no different. Slade swaggered over to stand above the young American. His eyes held what looked like he had already won a challenge, and he looked damn proud of whatever idea was going through his head. “Habit,” he said around a smirk.

There was a moment of awkward silence where the younger man hoped the Australian would leave, but no such moment came. The assassin’s eyes still held their strange mischievousness swimming in the dark brown depths. The same eyes were tracing over every part of Oliver’s body, and obviously fantasizing about what was underneath the blanket.

Without any warning, Slade grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it away. Oliver caught the border and was able to keep it covering himself, but his grip just wasn’t strong enough. The older man gave the blanket another sharp tug, and it was thrown to the ground. The resilient hands immediately went to the lining of Oliver’s pants, and that was an even shorter struggle.

The Australian straddled the younger man’s legs before he could even ask what was going on. The American figured it was another hand job, but Slade’s question surprised him.

“Have you ever had a man’s mouth on you?” His head hovered over the erect dick, hot breath teasing the man below him with every word.

“What? Uh, yeah, forever ago,” Oliver choked out. It was true; in early high school, before Oliver and his friends became sexually active with girls, they would experiment with each other. They would jerk each other off, and one time they even attempted blow jobs. They were awkward and full of scraping teeth, but they’d tried. The girls in their school did it better, and the boys never mentioned it again.

A smirk followed the question, “Did you like it?”

The breath that ghosted over Oliver’s dick made his breath hitch. He squirmed awkwardly underneath the thick body holding him down. “I don’t know, not rea – holy shit!” Once again, Slade surprised Oliver and took his whole length into his mouth.

The young American was left speechless as Slade’s mouth worked all over him. The only sounds that left him were gasps and grunts. His hips jerked and his body shuddered and his hands tangled in Slade’s short hair.

The older man swirled his tongue around every part of Oliver’s dick that he could. One of his hands held the American’s hips down, and the other trailed down to his own thick member and started stroking.

When he looked down and saw Slade jerking himself and felt the warm mouth around him, his hips stuttered and heat took over his body. “Oh fuck, Slade, I’m gonna –” He couldn’t hold it back anymore, and he felt his body buck as it filled the older man’s mouth with cum.

Slade hummed around him in happiness, and he swallowed every last drop of spunk. It didn’t take him long to follow Oliver’s lead; he came soon after, milking himself with his hand.

Both men laid together for a second, panting and sharing in their post-orgasm satisfaction. After only minutes, Slade pushed himself up and zipped his pants. He was still kneeling over Oliver, and he stared into his eyes as if he was waiting for something.

The American swallowed and averted his eyes from the dark ones that seemed to be staring into his soul. “Thanks,” Oliver muttered awkwardly, “again. That was…”

“I know, kid,” Slade replied, smirking again. Before he stood and walked away, he patted Oliver twice on the cheek. He was about to leave the wreckage of the plane, but turned back just to tell the younger man, “We’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came later that I expected, but not too much later! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Transgress series is told out of order and does get kind of strange.
> 
> 3\. This is a past fic of when Slade, Oliver, and Shado were on the island.
> 
> 4\. Still AU, like Drown.
> 
> 5\. This is the story of how Oliver and Slade started to hook up, and it all started with a hand job.


End file.
